Into the New World
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: Zuko, Azula, and her friends are running from the dai li when they all go into the well, but the twist is that Azula and Ty lee go in separately while Zuko and Mai go in together.  Different from my old account sweethoney09. see profile for better summary
1. Chapter 1

**My old account was sweethoney09 but I tried to log in and this site wouldn't let me, so I made a new account to write this story. I changed a lot of things(I know, I always change things), but I realized that my other story was going no where once I thought about it a lot. So in this new version, Zuko, Azula, and her friends are in Ba Sing Se when the dai lee realize who they actually are they take off running, Zuko with Mai, and Azula with Ty lee. The gang are relaxing when Toph and Teo fall into the well that leads to Inuyasha's world. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avatar the Last Air bender.  
><strong>

...

**Azula POV**

"Did I tell you how genius this Kyoshi Warrior disguise was Azulie?" Ty lee asked me with a grin on her face. "A thousand times Ty lee." I sighed in annoyance as we walked the streets of Ba Sing Se in our Kyoshi warrior disguises. I cradle my dragon egg Zuzu stole from some sun warrior island and think of the other egg Zuko has. "Hey! Are you listening Azulie?" she says waving her hand up in down in front of my face in which I grow annoyed. She had been annoying me ever since we were on the run from the dai li who were on the look out for fire nation. "Do you know where Mai and Zuko are?" Ty lee asked with a figure on her tilted head, a thinking expression replacing the grin on her face. "Don't know and don't care." I say. "I think they're doing something naughty~!" Ty lee says in a sing song tone. "Will you shut up!" I snap at her. "I can but that would be sooo boooring!" Ty lee says starting to jump around doing cart wheels. I decide that to get a girl with the mentality of a five year old to shut up is by acting like a five year old. "Want to play a game Ty lee?" I say feigning excitement.

"Yeah! What game?" Ty lee asks excited. "A game called 'the quiet game!'" I say like it's such an amazing game. "How do I play it?" Ty lee asks with a confused expression on her face. Is she really that dumb, I mean the title is self explanatory. "The person who is it pick the person or thing that is the quietest... and I'm it..." I say using a baby talking voice. That gets her to shut up, but she still moves around doing flips and stuff, though I'm ok with that as long as she shuts up.

The dai li stop us to check and during the inspection Ty lee stupidly asks if they have seen our friends Mai or Zuko which doesn't take the dai li much brain power to figure out that we are part of their group and I grab Ty lee's wrist and break out into a sprint, too many dai li to count much less take. We see a well that says _'caution, strange and horrible things are in this well below.'_ and not really caring I jump in while I unhook my hand from Ty lee's wrist before I fall completely in the well. I open my eyes to see a village next to me. I dig in my pocket to see that I thankfully have money and then realize that Ty lee is no where near me. I then see that I have the dragon egg in my hands and my sword is still in my uniform.

I go to the village to learn more about this place when an old lady tells me to take cover because some demon is attacking the village. "Oh please I can totally take, but it will have to be for a price." I say making a small blue flame in my hand. She shows me a demon that doesn't even look that scary. The demon is a purple 6 feet demon with horns on his head and red eyes, the weapon he uses is a spear. I pull out my sword and slice his head off ending it and then I go to the old lady who offers me a place to stay. She puts on dinner and asks me where I'm from. I soon learn that her name is Kaede and I tell her that I got here through this well and she mentions that some girl named Kagome got here through the well too.

Dinner is soon ready and after I eat I wash my make up off, take my hair down and go to bed.

**Ty lee POV**

When I got here I couldn't see Azulie anywhere but luckily some guy with black wavy hair, red eyes along with his sister offers me a place to stay if I could help them avoid a guy named Inuyasha and I except. After dinner he walks off to his room and I follow him putting him to a test. I stand over him for 5 hours, during which I got bored and braided his hair, when he wakes up and stares at me. "Hi! I hate to tell you Naraku but you kinda suck, I mean I have been standing over you for 5 hours and you just now woke up. I had to braid your hair to entertain me." I tell him. "You stood over me for 5 hours, who the fuck does this shit?" he asks me. "I do and it was to test you, which you fail because you didn't notice my presence til 5 hours later." I answer. He stares at me for a while then shakes his head and leaves the room. I follow him to a room with his sister, a silver haired girl with a strange mirror, and a silver haired boy.

"Inuyasha and his group are becoming problematic. They are heading right here as we speak... Kagura and Ty lee I want you to stall and throw them off their game while me and Hakudoshi find refuge at one of our other hideouts. Ty lee you will disguise as a poor girl who will do anything for food while my spiders listen. Kagura! Fix her up like a poor girl. Ty lee your story if they ask will be that your village was attacked by wolf demons and their wolves." Naraku orders. Kagura takes my hair out and makes it look messy like I have went weeks without any hair care and dresses my in a worn slightly dirty pink short kimono. Kagura takes us to the group on a giant feather which is pretty awesome I mean a giant feather, how awesome is that?

She describes the group members to me and that I will have the best luck deceiving the monk of the group. She tells me to frame Kouga and describes him to me. She flies off leaving a few spiders to follow me carefully. I step from behind the trees as the group walks by and I feign weakness. "Help me... I need water...food... I'll do anything..." and then I pretend to faint shutting down some of my pressure points. I 'wake up' and the miko gives me some water and a cup of noodles. "Just a quick meal to keep you feed." the miko says. "Thanks..." I say. I actually hadn't eaten in a long time since Naraku forgot about how we humans need to eat more than demons. I take the water and down it in one big gulp and before I have a chance to dig in my noodles the monk comes over and and takes the noodles gently from me, "Whoa slow down there! You haven't eaten in a while so it would be better if you ate slowly..." he says giving me the cup. "Oh, well thanks..." I say faking a blush. The demon slayer looks at me with jealousy and I mentally grin, this was too easy. "I never say this much but..." the monk grabs my hand "would you have the honor of bearing my children..." I look at the miko and demon slayer with fake confusion.

"That's enough Miroku!" the demon slayer says taking him away from me. I eat my noodles slowly and the miko asks why I was in the forest.

_fake flash back_

_"So, Azulie did you have any luck with that guy you like" I ask my older sister. Azula glares at me for a moment then sighs saying "No... Zuko is getting engaged to that Mai girl..." I look at her with pity before this tan wolf demon comes and order his wolves to search for a girl he likes. Everyone in the village is running and screaming for the blood thirsty wolves and my sister grabs my wrist and runs. A few wolves come our way and she pulls out her double swords and slices them but then the leader comes and the wolves crowd around us._

_end fake flash back_

"The last thing I remember was my sister yelling at me to run and I burst out the pile of wolves and continue running til I past out and I woke up running through the forest in confusion and later on I heard your voices and here we are now." I lie. "I bet that evil bastard Kouga did this!" Inuyasha growls. "It could be any other wolf demon tribe Inuyasha." the miko says. ''She said _he_ was _tan_ Kagome, sounds like Kouga to me." Inuyasha says. "It could be another wolf demon tribe with a tan male leader!" Kagome shouts. "What other tribe is bitch enough to do that!" Inuyasha retorts. "Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome shouts causing Inuyasha to fall to the ground while she storms off. "Inuyasha you're going to have to fix this." Miroku says.

''I agree with Inuyasha, if this Kouga guy has tan skin, long black hair in a ponytail and this brown fur armor than that's Kouga. I will never forget his eyes, those cold blue emotionless eyes that peirced through my soul, those eyes with a deep hunger inside them..." I fake a shiver as I look down not wanting my eyes to give me away. "See that's Kouga!" Inuyasha says and the group can't argue with that, I turn around and smirk. This is way too easy...

...

**I'll explain some of the stuff in here. First off**** Azula does have a double sword in this story. Also I picture Ty lee to be a lot more deceiving and smarter than must give her credit for. Also I know that Ty lee's tale about Azula and Zuko is gross to some of our readers but Azula was the last girl, that the gang doesn't know, that she was with so that was the first name that naturally came out of her mouth. Zuko was in her tale for something to talk about and it was to give some truth since he does like Mai so she wouldn't be fully lying. Anyways seeing as it's summer I will update my stories faster and think of new ones to write, I love reading and writing stories so it shouldn't be too hard.**

**Also I have _chapters _of this story written in my journal so updating will be pretty quick, I just have to be in a mood to type. Anyways bye and you should expect another chaapter in about a week or two maybe less if I'm in a writing mood a lot.**_  
><em>


	2. Author note

**I am sorry to say that I will not be updating so soon. I had a notebook with my chapters in it, but my douche bag of a cousin threw it away and I don't remember some of the scenes. It doesn't help that my brother won't help me in some of the scenes(the action scenes since we know I am terrible at fight scenes) and they keep saying they will buy me a new one but that won't help. Anyways sorry to you all who expected this to be updated quickly. I will still be updating for my other story in the mean time and hope this doesn't upset anyone who reads/enjoys this story.**

**Once I rewrite the fight scene, which probably won't be as good, my updates will quicken since I can remember other scenes better.**


	3. chapter 2

**I got back on my feet for this story. Anyways here's the real chapter 2.**

disclaimer: I don't own either show.

...

Azula POV

I got up and went shopping. I got a big bag I can carry on my back and put in: 4 silk obi's; red, white, black, and green, 2 demon slaying suits(**A/N: Sango's suit**), black and red and black and white. I brought some fruit, something to hold water in, brush, comb, makeup, soap, and cherry scented shampoo. I put the make up and combs in a small compartment, the fruit in a bigger compartment, the clothes and water holder in the biggest compartment. I wear my black and red demon slaying outfit, and decide to walk through a forest and see where it would take me.

2 hours later...

I am still in this stupid forest and have no idea where I came from when I see an area with no trees. I rush foward and see a girl with two red ponytails along with her wolves by a stream. "Have you seen my friend? Braided ponytail, huge chest, wearing green, has a baby face?" I ask her. "No." she says. "Well can you show me around here?" I ask. "Sure, but you have to help me collect jewel shards. I have one so detecting another is easy." She bargains. I accept not really caring as long as I'm not lost around here.

She cleans her wolves and we set off to look for jewel shards. She tells me about a bitch named Kagome and how Kouga was a douche. "Guys are such jerks." I say. "I know! They always leave you when they find a flaw or someone better." Ayame says. I don't know why I'm giving my business away but something tells me that I can talk to her about this kind of stuff. "This guy named Chan left me because I scared him. I was talking to him and we kissed. I then made two powerful blue flames in both my hands and told him we'll be the strongest couple and he fucking left." I say. "Guys like weaker girls, which is probably why he's going after that Kagome bitch. It's because I like to physically fight, it's my instinct and I guess he wants a girl who is calm. He also likes her cause she can sense jewel shards." Ayame says.

"I can't see why he doesn't like you. Not that I swing that way or anything, but if I was a guy I would definitely go for you. You're strong so if a guy goes to war you could defend the house or kids, you're pretty, and you're not a fucking airhead." I say. "You're not so bad either. I don't see why that Chan guy didn't like you." Ayame says. "He wants a weak girl. Now he definitely doesn't want me since I burned his house down." I say. "Wow, what did he do to make you that mad?" Ayama says. "My brother broke his vase so he kicked me and my brother out. I went to him and invited him to camp with my friends. We then talked then after a while we went in to destroy his house thus, me setting it on fire. If you look on the bright side though, he'll learn that hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." I say.

"True." Ayame says. We keep walking and see this girl with long black hair, gray eyes, and pale skin.(**A/N: Think of Jun from Avatar the Last Airbender.**) "She has a jewel shard." Ayame whispers. She looks to Ayame and points to her. "You have jewel shard, hand it to me." she says. "No, you hand us yours." Ayame says. "You leave me no choice but to take it by force." She says then charges at us. I earthbend a rock to her head.(**A/N: I don't want to hear no crap about her not being able to bend two elements, because I've read stories where she can bend _all _elements. Besides, it's not like I said water or air. Earth and fire both use aggression so it makes more sense as opposed to water, that's the opposite/hardest element for a firebender to learn, or air, an element that no one but the avatar knows how to bend.**) "How can you control the earth, you are only human?" She asks more to herself. "That's not all I can do." I say shooting a fireball to her.

"Your outer body smells human, but let's cut you up and sniff your blood." she says pulling out a knife. Ayame begins zooming around making smoke out of dirt. "You think that's gonna stop me?" The lady says jumping out the smoke. "I still have smell on my side." She says sniffing the air. Me and Ayame work together eventually defeating her.(**A/N: Yes I'm rushing this story because I'm lazy and want to get to a certain scene faster.**) Me and Ayame took the shard and she put it in her leg. Me and Ayame spy a couple of jewel shards in a tree and I grab them. "That was easy." Ayame says. "Put them in your arm." She says. "Why?" I ask her. "They give you a power boost." Ayame explains.

I see a dark aura and use my white fire on them to heal the good spirit in it. "Do that to mine!" Ayame shouts. She pulls them out and I use my white fire to heal the good spirit. "How did you purify it?" Ayame asks curiously. "I just heal the good spirit and that over powers the evil spirit, thus, killing it." I explain. "Awesome!" She exclaims.

We then spend days together getting to know each other and keeping our eyes out for Ty lee. We then visited her grandpa and carried him to to her den. The guys who did the hunting were weak and we hunted for them while the ladies treated him, and once they got back to perfect health, we left. I found myself really comfortable around her, even though we only knew each other for less then 2 weeks.

"I have an idea!" She suddenly exclaims as we're walking along side a forest. "What is it?" I ask not really caring. "You know how jewel shards make us more powerful right?" Ayame ask. "Yeah. What about it?" I ask interested. "Well you remember that weak bitch Kagome I was telling you about?" She asks. "You want use to steal shards from her." I say. "Yeah, but one of us will have to distract Inuyasha and the demon slayer while the other takes on the remaining two." Ayame plans. "You distract them since you have the speed and I'll kill the other two." I say. "Deal." Ayame agrees. "Can you make that Kagome bitch's death painful?" Ayame asks. "I was planning to do that anyways. She was such a bitch to steal Kouga." I seeth.

"You won't be harming my Kagome." a man with tan skin and a black ponytail pops out. "Yes we will, and you can't stop us Kouga!" Ayame yells. "The hell I can!" he yells back at her. "Ginta and Hakkaku finish them off!" Kouga orders. "But they look scary Kouga!" they whimper. They are both pathetic looking and ugly, but the one with the full head of hair looks datable while the other is just plain ugly. "Are you a fucking female dog?" He screams at them. "No." they answer weakly. "Then stop acting like a couple of bitches and finish them!" he orders. "Yes Kouga." they say getting into a weak fighting stance while shivering.

"Let's get this over with." Ayame sighs. "You get the ugly one." she says. "Which one is that?" I ask. "I can understand the confusion seeing as they're both ugly." "Hey!" they interrupt in unison. "You take the one that barely has hair." I say. "Okay." she says. The one with the full head of hair comes at me and attempts to do a high kick. I dodge and grab my sword to swipe his stomach. I swipe at his chest and then kick him down. He gets up and lands a kick to my legs, knocking my down. I jump back up and slice his arm causing blood to gush out. He punches my stomach causing me to double over for a while, then he takes the opportunity to kick me down. I jump up and slice his stomach, making an x scar, and then I kick him down. He gets back up and punch him in the face knocking him out. I look to see that Ayame is done with the other guy. "Now that the idiots are taken care of we can fight now." I tell Kouga.

"Wow, I'm surprised they lasted longer then I thought." he says confused. What a bastard, even though he's right. Ayame tries to jump past him to go to Kagome but he jumps up pushing her down. I shoot a big purple flame at him. He jumps but it burns his left leg. "You bitch! You'll pay for that!" he yells charging at me. Ayame controls some leaves shooting them at him stopping him, while I charge my lightening and shoot it at him. He dodges the lightening bolt and jumps at Ayame and kicks her to the ground making a dent. I jump up and shoot a fire blast at him. Ayame gets back up and kicks him into a tree.

Kouga slowly begins to stand and I use this opportunity to earthbend a big barrier around him, which he breaks out of and jumps at me. "You two are really starting to piss me off, I'm going to be serious at this point!" he yells running at me with great speed. I try to move out the way, but he's too fast and he punches me in the air, causing blood to come out my mouth, only to jump up and kick me to the ground. Ayama charges at him, moving a little faster then him, and punches his torso. "If you're not using your swords, can I see them?" Ayame asks.

I toss my swords to her and she catches them with ease. She slashes at Kouga and I earthbend rocks and shoot flames at him. He takes one of the swords away from Ayame and slashes her cape off and she aims for his arms only for the sword to clash with his sword. He slashes her arm, then slices her two ponytails, which are to her ears at this point. I run up to them, jump up, and send a few blue flames to Kouga.

He lunges to me and my stomach causing my to bleed. I shoot a purple flame at him and Ayame jumps from behind and slices his back. He quickly turns around and punches her in the eye, which I know will bruise, causing her to hit a tree from the forest. I run over to Ayame and try to heal her, but Kouga's too fast and he slices my arm. I pick Ayame up and jump from branch to branch. She shakes off the pain and jumps ahead, grabbing my wrist. Kouga is not far behind so I set a tree on fire right after we jump from it. He gets on the branch and quickly jumps off. I began shooting flames at him, burning the trees, and burning parts of his body. We jump out the forest to land by some water. I use the shards to bend the mud at him. He dodges it and when I send rocks his way, he uses the sword to deflect them.

Ayame uses her sword to slice his stomach and legs, while I charge up my lightening. I focus and send it to him, but it only hits his leg due to him moving. "Why don't you two just go down already? One would think you're a part of Naraku!" He yells fustrated. I was about to ask who Naraku is, when I cough up blood. I earthbend a big thick barrier around him, this time leaving his arms and legs out. Ayame grabs the shards from his arm and legs in a haste. I use my white fire to heal us and we set out to find Ty lee and that Kagome bitch, to take her shards.

...With Mai and Zuko...

Me and Mai are running from the dai li. Mai throws her kunais, knives, and shurikens at them. I shoot purple flames at them, but they soon have us surrounded. We stand back to back and attack them, killing them. We take an empty fire nation ship and escape, before any more agents can come to us. "That was kinda fun, a little life threatening, but fun." Mai says. I look at her weirdly then we both begin to chuckle. We soon go to an island that looks deserted. "It looks like no one has been here for centuries." I say looking at the place. "What was your first clue? The ancient stones or the lack of people?" Mai asks sarcastically as we walk.

She steps on a stone and my instincts kick in. "Watch out Mai!" I yell pulling her down. Spikes shoot out and an area of bricks flip over to reveal spikes. "Wow, didn't see that coming." she says shocked. "It must be something worth protecting on this island if they go through the trouble of putting traps out." I say. "We jump over the traps and go in a room to see two eggs. "Are these dragon eggs?" Mai asks. "Duh, what was your first clue, the eggs of the writing about dragons?" I ask mimicking her monotone voice. She hits me hard on the arm. "Ow!" I yells rubbing the area she hit. "Smart ass." she mutters. We put up the eggs and take off.

We go on the fire navy ship and go back to land to see a well. A sign is on the well saying _'Beware, strange things are in this well.' _We share a look of confusion before we see Long Feng chasing after us. We jump in the well, holding hands the whole time...

...With Ty lee...

"You are such a little cutie!" I say hugging the fox. "Um... Maybe Shippo should come with me..." Kagome says. "No! I wanna hold him!" I shout hugging Shippo. An ugly giant, red demon comes and attacks us. Inuyasha slices it with his sword. "Pathetic demon..." he mutters. We go to an area with two demon wolves. One has barely any hair, going in a line down his head, while the other has all gray hair except for a patch of black in the front. "Ginta and Hakkaku!" Kagome screams. They slowly sit up weakly and Kagome and Sango treats their wounds. Inuyasha asks them some what happened. "Ayame and this crazy bitch attacked me and Kouga!" They say in unison.

"What did the girl look like?" I ask. "The crazy bitch had long hair that was as black as ashes. She had these almond shaped amber eyes and a scary face." The one with barely any hair said. "She had a scary but hot face. Kind of like... Kagura or Ayame!" the one with the full head of hair said. "Did she fight with double swords?" I ask causing Inuyasha and his to stare at me. "Yeah." they answers. "And was she able to kick your ass in a short amount of time?" I ask. They hesitate before the nearly bald one answered in a quiet voice, "Yeah." "That's Azulie!" I shout excited. "The one they call crazy bitch is your sister?" Inuyasha asks. "Yep." I answer. "I see why that Zuko gut doesn't like her." Inuyasha mutters.

"Which direction did she go?" I ask. "Why don't we follow the path of burning trees." Kagome suggests. We follow the path and see Kouga trapped in a prison like thing made of earth. "Having fun in there Kouga." Inuyasha taunts. "Shut the hell up before I kill you!" Kouga shouts. "Oh I'm so scared you're going to kill me. As a matter of fact I will fucking stand right next to you and wait... Come on I'm waiting... Thought so, now shut up while I cut you out of this." Inuyasha says. He cuts little by little going at a slow pace. "Inuyasha move out the way." Sango says taking the giant boomerang off her back. She throws the boomerang at the rock and it shatters. Kouga falls out of it and Kagome says, "Kouga where are you shards?" "Ayame and that crazy bitch took them." he says.

We cleaned Kouga up in the water and bandaged him up. "Here's some ramen I got from my world." Kagome says after heating it up. "Thanks" he says kissing her hand. She sweatdrops and says, "don't mention it. Just trying to help a friend and nothing more." "If you get tired of the mutt, you can always come to me." he says. "Um... I think I'll go to bed now." she says taking out her sleeping bag. Everyone has gone to sleep at this point except me and Inuyasha. "He gently jumps down beside me and whispers. "What is your game?" "Um... Come again?" I ask confused. "I know you're trying to deceive us." he says. "What makes you think that?" I ask feigning shock.

"You said Kouga attacked your village and you practically shivered when you talked about his eyes, now you see him and act neutral towards him. You don't look that weak, and Naraku's spiders are following your every move." he says. "I'm not trying to deceive you." I say with fake tears in my eyes. "Whatever. You can act all you want but I know your secret, and I will expose you. Enjoy your place in this group while you can because tomorrow you are going back to Naraku, or you will die." he says before drifting off to sleep. I stay up for a while pondering his words, actually fearing his threat, when my eyes begin to ache. I close them and drift off to sleep...

**...**

**I'm sorry for taking so long, so to make it up I made progress with the fire nation people. I made the chapter longer as well, but I left a cliffy. :( Don't worry though, since I got out my writer's block I feel confident I can update faster. Since I wrote the Kouga, Azula, and Ayame fight scene, even though I'm not good and it blows, I can move on since the major scene I had trouble with is out the way. :) More to come soon so you just wait!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to start on this chapter. I just took a break, and then my other stories need updating as well. I was more interest in my yaoi story and just now jumped back onto this one. Again I'm terribly sorry and hopefully I will be able to balance them all out.**

...

Azula POV

"Now we have 7 jewel shards! I bet that Kagome bitch doesn't even have half as much as we got." Ayame cheered. "Now that I think about it, it was really easy. We found some in a tree and this crazy chick who was easy to beat just came to us, it's almost as if this was Naraku's doing." Ayame said with a finger under her chin, with a thinking expression upon her face. "Don't speak his name so lightly." A voice says causing us to jump.

...

With Zuko and Mai

"What is this place?" I ask looking around to see a lot of trees in a completely different place. "I have no clue." she says in a monotone voice. "At least the dai li aren't here." I say. "True, but at the same time we don't have a clue as to where we are." Mai says. "At least we have each other." I say pulling her to a hug. "Stuck in a new world alone with you. This sucks." Mai says pulling out of my hug. "What's that suppose to mean?" I yell. She keeps on walking, and I run after her. "We need to buy a bag for these eggs, I'm tired of carrying them." I say. "Need a bag?" A young boy walks up to us. "That's what he just said genius." Mai rolls her eyes. "I think I can be of assistance." the boy says choosing to ignore her statement. "Let me guess, you're going to sell us a bag?" Mai asks rhetorically. "Yeah. How did you know?" He asks. "Lucky guess." Mai says sarcastically. He pulls a bag out of his bag, causing Mai to roll her eyes again, and tells us that it'll be 20 copper coins.

Mai held the bag open and I gently placed the dragon eggs inside. We then went on to see if Azula and Ty lee were here, but mostly to hide out from the dai li; they won't be coming for a while since they are actually scared of this place. Mai must have read my mind because she comments, "for them to be scared of this place, it's actually peaceful. Nothing happens here." I nod in agreement and continue walking, holding the bag. "We should buy some clothes." I say. "Sure, we'll buy some at that imaginary shop." Mai says sarcastically pointing to an open area. "Got any imaginary money." I say, sinking to her level. "Only 100 gold imaginary coins." she replies. "I give up with you." I sigh.

"You two lost?" We hear a voice. We turn around and see a tall guy with dark hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes. "Excuse me my name is Naraku, and I'll show you around the place. Though in exchange for my kindness we'll cut a deal." He says. "Fine; You help us find our friends Ty lee and Azula, and we'll help you do whatever, except killing ourselves of course." Mai says. "Kagura come here." he calls to nothing in particular. I knew Mai was going to say something sarcastic until and lady on a giant feather shows up. "Yes Lord Naraku." the lady who looks like his sister greets. "Take them to the idiot with the big chest." Naraku orders. "That's Ty lee." Mai says. She tells us to get on her feather, I of course jump on it, while Mai replies sarcastically, "This is not weird at all Zuko. We meet strange people and ride on giant feathers at least once a week." Mai says. "Know another way of transportation?" I ask Mai. "Fair enough." she says finally getting on the feather.

"Put these on." She says handing us some clothes. "Why can't we kept our usual clothes on?" I ask. "You'll stick out like a sore thumb if you keep your current clothes on." she answers. We take the clothes and she lands on the ground. She uses her feather to make a division, staying on Mai's side. When we're dressed I see Mai wearing a knee length red kimono with tiny white flower designs. I myself have black hakama pants, and an open red kimono top, showing my torso.(**A/N: Hot! *has nosebleed***) "Looking good." Mai compliments looking at my outfit. "You don't look half bad yourself." I compliment. "Can you stop with the flirting, your suppose to find your friend. Idiot, big chest; ring a bell?" Kagura says impatiently. "Shut up, we're coming." I say getting on the feather. Mai climbs on after me and we fly off. "Don't mention Naraku's name, go along with whatever story you're stupid friend came up with, and don't let them catch you in the act. Inuyasha already knows your stupid friend is a fake so help out." Kagura orders.

We see Inuyasha's gang and she drops us off in a village ahead. "Zuko and Mai!" Ty lee screams after she sees us. "I can see why your sister Azula likes him, he's hot." the lady in the pink kimono top, and green bottom says. Azula and me? _Yuck! _I turn to Mai who looks at me with the same look of disgust, from thinking of me and Azula together. "Hi Ty lee. Please tell me your stalker sister isn't here." I fake plead, going along with her story. "No she isn't, and good luck on the marriage." Ty lee says. "Your stalker injured our leader!" Two guys say in unison. "This is going to be a great day; traveling with your stalker's sister and complete strangers, joy." Mai says sarcastically. A guy in a purple robe and a staff comes and takes Mai's hand. "Would you like to have the honor of bearing my children?" He asks then kisses her hand. I push him off and yell, "Step away from my wife!"

The girl who said I was hot came and dragged the guy away. We travel in silence and I notice the guy with white hair, in a red haori glaring at Ty lee. I decide to ignore it and keep walking...

Azula POV

We turn to see a guy, who looks like a female, with a sword strapped on his back, a light, dull, pink kimono with green decorations, and face paint. "Who the hell are you?" I ask. "I'm Jakotsu, third in command of the Band of Seven." Jakotsu said. "I thought you guys were dead." Ayame says. "Sorry to disappoint you doll, but we have been revived by Lord Naraku." he says. "I won't let you pass!" he says pulling his sword out. The sword starts multiplying and almost cuts us. "Cool sword, but it still won't be enough." I say. I shoot a big blast of purple fire at him. Ayame quickly runs behind him, and with my sword, slashes his back. When he turns around I charge up a powerful lightening bolt and shoot it at him.

"Women are so annoying!" He yells and shoots he sword out at me slicing my left arm. Ayame runs to him and slashes his neck. "He has a jewel shard!" Ayame yells. "Rip it out!" I order. He moves out the way and kicks Ayame away. "Women are so annoying, that's why I fuck with men." He says. What the fuck? I shoot a blue fire blast at him. "You can make different colors!" he exclaims with a smile. I waste no time and run at him, dodging his sword, and try to knock the sword out his hand. His grip on it is too tight so it's useless. He turns around and slashes my right arm. Ayame runs, jumping over me, and slices his neck. She quickly rips the shard out his neck. He falls down and grabs his neck.

"You bitch!" he spits at Ayame from the ground with a glare ever present on his face. He then disintegrates leaving dust, which is blown away, and a jewel shard. "So the secret to defeating the Band of Seven is to rip the jewel shard out." Ayame says more to herself. "Who is Naraku and the Band of Seven?" I ask. "Naraku is some evil lunatic who wants to collect the jewel shard to take over this world or something; the Band of Seven were mercenaries who went around killing people, they all got killed, but I think Naraku brought them back to life using the jewel shard." Ayame explains. "There's six more of _him _running around. "They all different, besides, the leader is kinda hot." Ayame says. "Hopefully none are worse." I mutter as me and Ayame walk away with, now, 8 jewel shards total...

...

**As a reward for taking too long to update this story, I decided to give you fan girls a look at Zuko's hot... sexy... (licks lips) delicious... toned... abs. (insert dreamy sigh here.) Hope that makes it up to you. Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey fanfiction it's been a while since I updated. I have been traveling and lazy as well and now I snapped out of it. I want to tell you readers that Sango and Miroku will not be together in this story; I felt I should tell you now instead of leading you on. So without further ado, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: don't own either show.**

**...**

"Kagura go to Ayame and 'Azulie.'" Naraku ordered. "It's late Naraku can't it wait til the morning?" Kagura sighed sitting up in her black and red queen size bed. "It's only midnight, you stay up way later so don't pretend to be sleep." Naraku narrowed his eyes. "-sigh- She doesn't think the world of you, I wouldn't even attempt to recruit her." Kagura admits. "You must open your mind to endless possibilities Kagura." Naraku responds. Kagura looks at him confused. "If she doesn't meet with Inuyasha and his friends, then she can't meet up with them and unknowingly reveal my plans, and then no one knows of my plans." Naraku tells her. "So you want me to keep an eye on them and Inuyasha to make sure they never meet." Kagura fills in the blanks. "Exactly." Naraku tells her. "I will not let you down." Kagura tells him. She jumps out of bed, changes from her robe to her usual outfit, and heads on.

...

Azula POV

"Let's go to those group of people and ask if they've seen Ty lee." I suggest. Ayame just shrugs. We walk to a lady and ask her "Have you seen my friend: big chest, really long hair, and stupid?" I ask. "No, I can't say that I have." She answers. Ayame points to a guy, "Maybe we can ask him," she suggests. "Have you seen her friend: big chest, really long hair, and stupid?" Ayame asks. "That's my wife you're describing!" he says laughing at his own stupid joke. "Ugh! We don't have time for this!" I yell and walk away. Me and Ayame soon see a group of women bringing injured men in a tent.

"What's going on?" I ask them. "A guy with white hair... and golden eyes... attacked us." One of the men answer. I immediately picture Uncle Iroh; That thought is dismissed when I realize that he isn't even here. "Was it Inuyasha?" Ayame asks them. "No... he did look like him though." Another man answers. They are all brought to the tent and we are about to join him when a woman stops us. "This is for healers only." "She's a healer." Ayame points to me. She sighs and lets us in. I use my white fire to heal some of their wounds and ask them about the guy who attacked them.

"We were minding our business just walking when we saw fruit laying on the ground." he begins.

_flashback_

_The group of men begin picking up the fruit and went to look for a river to wash the fruit off. Out of nowhere a weird green guy, that looks kinda like a humanized frog, came up to us and said in a high pitched screeching voice, "You dare steal the fruit that Lord Sesshomaru has collected!" The guys cringed at his voice and dropped the fruit in the process; His voice sounded like a mixture of an old lady that never shuts up and a beast scraping his claws on a rock. "What do you pathetic humans think you're doing with my fruit." a deep, cold voice demanded them. They turned to see a young guy, who looked to be in his 20s, with a little girl. They tried to explain that they didn't even know the fruit belonged to anyone when the frog beat them to it. "They were trying to steal our fruit Lord Sesshomaru!" he yelled. They were all caught off guard not by the the lie -they expected that- ,but they were caught off guard because the guy didn't even cringe at his yelling. The frog had a voice you never get use to. The guy attacked us as we ran away._

_..._

"Then the healers found us and here we are." he finished. "Sesshomaru... Sounds like an interesting guy, maybe he can show us were Ty lee is." I think aloud. "You're going to him?!" one of the guys yell. "Yeah." I answer. "But he..." I tune him out and begin walking.

30 minutes later

"We have been walking forever!" Ayame complains. "Why is it that when we want to find someone it takes forever, but when we don't care to find them we run right into them?" Ayame questions. "Where would you most likely find a guy like him?" I ask. "Probably in the snow." Ayame answers. "He has a little girl with him though... So probably a forest or near the river." Ayame says after thinking. "It would be time consuming to roam a forest so the shortest way is to wait by a river." I conclude. "That's genius!" Ayame yells. We find the river and realize it's extremely long... Great, now I have to think of something else. "We could just walk up and down the river." Ayame says. Walk up and down a river that would take about 2-3 hours to find him or roam a few forest that would take days to find him? The river because it: is quicker and it would supply us with food and water.

...

Kagura's POV

The two girls are just walking up and down a river. I decide to just watch Inuyasha and his pathetic gang of friends and keep them away. I see Sesshomaru and a plan is hatching. Take Sesshomaru to the girls as a little gift, to which they will take him to Inuyasha and his friends, and a drama play will commence! Naraku told me not to mix the groups because it will foil his plan, but I know that won't happen and the idea is too tempting.

I walk out in front of the group and the toad of course yells in his annoying voice "What are you doing here?" How him and Sesshomaru ever met is a mystery that not even myself nor Naraku will be able to solve. "Good day to you too froggy." I sarcastically comment. "Why you-" "Jaken shut up." Sesshomaru cut him off. He closes his mouth and I reply "So he has an off button." "Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asks me. "I was just roaming a few villages and scaring humans when I ran into you." I lie. "What are you really doing here?" he ask looking at me skeptically. "The truth is Naraku wants me to keep an eye on Inuyasha and his gang since we recruited a few members." I answer. "I can tell you where he is." I say. "Like we'll believe you!" Jaken says. "He's by the river. Traveling with a group of needy humans has him by the river constantly." I lie. I jump on my feather and fly away toward the river at first and then I make a huge curve so Sesshomaru won't see me. This will be fun.

...

Azula's POV

"There he is!" Ayame points. I look to see a guy with a long black ponytail and a cross on his forehead. "That's not Sesshomaru!" I say. "No, but it is one of the members of the band of seven." Ayame says. "I really do care about a member of the band of seven." I sarcastically say. "Maybe he knows where your friend is." Ayame says choosing to ignore my sarcasm. "I do not care to tell you where your friend is. Hand over your jewel shards!" He demands. "Let's just kill him." Ayame sighs knowing that reasoning with him will not do anything but waste time.

"Sorry Bankotsu, but your time is up!" Ayame yells. She charges at him only for him to catch on fire. She looks at me and I say "That wasn't me, I would have used purple fire." Bankotsu turns around only to be sliced in half. Ayame quickly pulls the shard out of him and he turns to dust. "You're not Inuyasha!" the... frog alligator? I really couldn't focus on what he was because his voice made me cringe. Ty lee has a high pitched voice, but it wasn't screeching. This was obviously the frog the men were talking about which means that Sesshomaru is not far behind.

Sesshomaru comes and Ayame asks him. "Have you seen a girl name Ty lee: big chest, really long hair, and she's stupid?" "I'm not here to look for your friend. I'm only here because Kagura said Inuyasha was here." he answers. "We'll help you find him if you help us find Ty lee." I bargain. He looks at us for a moment then shrugs. "That means you can join!" A little girl exclaims. She reminds me of Ty lee as a kid so she shouldn't be too difficult to deal with and neither will Sesshomaru. My only problem would be the frog-alligator thing. "We are not taking them with us!" the frog yells causing me to cringe again. "Jaken shut up." Sesshomaru says. The frog pouts but keeps quiet, thank you! Seems that guy is his off button so I shouldn't have too much trouble with him either.

...

Naraku's POV

"Kagura!" I yelled after I went to the forest with her. "Yes my Lord?" she answers like she didn't do anything. The nerve of her! "While I would normally applaud you for writing such a good script, I must sadly inform you that you need to cancel your play." I tell her. Kagura has been with me for so long that she can translate my message. "Them meeting with Inuyasha won't foil your plans Naraku. What will happen is that they will be pointing fingers and arguing among themselves and they won't even think of you." she says. "What if one of them thinks of me or even _you, _what would you do?" I ask her. "I'll take the blame for it so your name stays out of it." she says. That relaxes me instantly. It is great to have someone correct your mistakes and take the fall for you. I really wouldn't have made it this far without her, though I will never admit that. "You can continue to use them for your amusement, but my name better not come up." I tell her sternly. "And your name shall not even be mentioned." she promises. She flies on her feather to stir up more trouble.

...

Azula's POV

We are walking when we see a lady on a giant feather with red eyes stop in front of us. Judging by the looks on Sesshomaru's face as well as his groups face they know her. "Hello guys." she greets. "Um... Can we help you?" I ask. I feel like I'm the only one weirded out by this. "No, but I was thinking I could help you." she say. "Help us with what?" Ayame asks. "Help you," she points at me, "find your friend and you," she points at Sesshomaru, "find your brother." "You bitch you just lied to us how can we trust you! Go fuck yourself and-" "Jaken shut up!" Sesshomaru yells at him. "Thank goodness! I thought he would talk forever." she says. Change my mind, I kinda like her. Jaken glares at her but remains quiet. "Jump on my feather and I'll drop you off." she offers. Ayame steps on the feather with everyone following except Sesshomaru and his group, they have a carriage. "I will not go anywhere with you!" Jaken screams. "Tch! Fine with me!" She says and flies off. "Wait! Come back!" Jaken yells. "Just do it. I can't stand his voice." I groan. She reluctantly lets him on and we fly off.

...

"Azulie!" Ty lee greets me with a big hug which I return. I see Zuko and Mai as well and try to greet them but they give me the cold shoulder. What the hell is that about? "They're acting." Ty lee whispers. I decide not to question it since I don't really care. "You bitch! you took our jewel shards!" Kouga charges at me and Ayame. We jump out the way and a girl with a green skirt jumps in front of us. "Kouga stop!" she yells. He stops and glares at us, "Your lucky she saved you." he growls. "Actually she saved _you _or did you forget that fight from before." I correct him glaring back. "And what are _you _doing here?!" Another guy with white hair yells at Sesshomaru. "I'm here to take the Tessaiga from you." Sesshomaru replies and they prepare to fight. Zuko, Mai and Ty lee are looking at us all with several looks which say: _'How the hell do they know each other?', 'What the fuck is going on?', and 'What are we looking at?'_

_..._

**And we're done for now! I decided to leave a cliffie since we all know I am the master at that. Until next time which will probably be a few hours from now. **_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back and I have fresh ideas! At this point everyone met and it's a lot of chaos, and blah blah blah. Typical Tuesday! lol. **

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either show.**

**...**

Ty lee POV

_'This is so not looking good!' _I think as I watch the huge fight unfold. Kouga does a jump kick and misses barely misses Azula. I also notice that he barely misses a spider, which I instantly recognize as one of Naraku's. Inuyasha looks from his fight with Sesshomaru and notices my gaze to Naraku's spider. He follows it and yells, "I knew Naraku had something to do with this!" That catches everyone's attention and just like magic they stop fighting. Azula uses the silence to set Kouga on fire. "You bitch!" Kouga yells as he rolls on the ground. Kagome splashes water on him, effectively putting the fire out. "That's it!" Kouga shouts running at Azula. Kagome steps in front of Kouga and he stops instantly. "Can't you see this is what Naraku wants!" she yells to everyone. "He wants to turn us against each other." she explains. "If we keep fighting, then we waste all our energy, and it will be easier for him to take our jewel shards!" Kagome says.

Inuyasha then turns to me and asks, "Is this what you and Naraku were planning?" "I'm sure she's not planning with Naraku." Kagome tries to reason. I sigh feeling relieved until, "Hey Kouga, have you seen her before?" Inuyasha asks. "This isn't about me! This is about Naraku!" I say nervously. "Well you work for Naraku so we might as well make it about you." Inuyasha sneers. "Oh shut up!" Azula yells to him. "Was I talking to you?!" Inuyasha yells. "You were yelling at my friend, I have every right to intervene!" Azula says. "Guys!" Kagome yelles. "Oh yeah, Naraku..." Inuyasha says, a thoughtful expression on his face. "So fess up!" He yells at me. Azula stands beside me about to talk when a huge tornado comes and swipes us all away!

...

Ty lee POV

I look around and see Azula. Oh thank goodness! The bad thing is I don't see Zuko or Mai. "Where's Ayame?" Azula asks. "I don't know who she is, but no one else is around," I tell her truthfully. "Looks like it's just you and me," Azula sighs. I mentally sigh as well; we have to look for Zuko and Mai again... "What was with that guy anyways?" Azula asks. "He found out I was with Naraku." I tell her. "You were with that crazy lunatic?!" Azula yells. "Not so loud," I shush her knowing Naraku must be listening somewhere. "And I struck a deal with him-" "What kind of deal can you possibly make with a crazy lunatic?" Azula asked interrupting me. "A deal to find you, Mai, and Zuko," I tell her. She sighs in understanding, but I know she won't let this slide. "Well as of now you are officially not working for him," she says. I smile and then I see several spiders and a dark cloud. Oh no...

"You think you can just up and betray me?" Naraku says in a cold voice. I was about to shake my head and tell him no, but Azula retorted, "And if she did?" "Let's just say this will be a hard journey for you," he says icily. "I'd like to see you try!" Azula glared at him. She was not threatened in the least, however, I felt a chill run down my spine. "Um, Azula?" I ask. "What?" she says turning to me. "Maybe we should listen to him." I tell her. Naraku's aura is completely black and nothing good ever comes from a black aura! "No way!" Azula responds stubbornly glaring at Naraku. When Azula gets this mad you can completely forget reasoning with her. Azula makes two purple flames in her hands... Wait a minute purple?! I was about to ask what that was about until Naraku fled. I guess all spiders _are _afraid of fire...

"How did you get those purple flames?" I ask her trying to contain my excitement. "From a jewel shard; If you put one in they give you more power," she says. "How many do you have?" I ask her. "Four. Me and Ayame split them." she tells me. "Can I have one?" I ask. If I can put them in my legs, then maybe they'll have like super muscles! That would be cool. She sighs as if giving them to me would kill her, but she complies. "Yay!" I yell and put them in my legs only for them to remain the same. "Why aren't my legs muscled up?" I ask. "They don't give you muscles but they make you stronger," Azula tells me. "You'll be able to run faster with them," she tells me. We begin walking until a sudden thought occurred to me. "Where's the dragon egg?" I ask. She then freezes and says, "Oh no!"

...

Zuko POV

"Well that went well," Mai sarcastically says. "Now we're back at square one," I sigh. I look around and see that girl from before with the giant boomerang. Ugh! The last thing we need is someone else trailing us. "What happened?" the boomerang chick asked. Mai was about to say something sarcastic, but I told her, "We got blown away by a huge gust of wind." She looks around and I say, "no one else is with us; we're completely alone." Mai turns and walks away; I follow after her. "Wait!" the boomerang girl shouts. I turn around but Mai continues to walk. "Wait for a second Mai," I tell her. She complies then the boomerang chick says, "Why don't we work together to-" "Because working with a stranger who doesn't even know our names, and vice versa, seems like a wonderful idea," Mai interrupts her. "Look, I know we don't know anything about each other but maybe we can work together," she reasons. "I can help you guys get to were you cam from and you can help me look for my friends." the boomerang chick reasons. "How did you know we weren't from here?" I ask curious. "Her outfit at first glance seems normal but the material of which it's made shows that it is of high quality," she says pointing to Mai's outfit. "And no husband of a high class family would allow his wife to travel with him with all these demons roaming around," she says. "At least not in this world," she finishes. I really don't know what to say to that but Mai says, "We still don't even know who you are." "The name's Sango," she replies. "I'm Mai and this is my husband Zuko," Mai tells her. "Now that we're on a first name basis, let's go," Sango says and we follow her.

...

third person POV

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo woke up and noticed they were alone. Long story short they got up in pursuit of their friends, but we'll just skip them since they aren't important. We could explore how Inuyasha exposes Ty lee... But, oh well!

Ayame POV

I got stuck with the worst duo: Kagome and Kouga. We honestly make the worst team due to me and Kouga constantly arguing and Kagome being the annoying peace maker. "I would like my jewel shards back!" Kouga barks. "Are we really going to argue about this?" I yell at him. "We will until I get my jewel shards!" Kouga yelled. "You guys, calm down!" Kagome shouted. "Who asked you to be the peacemaker?" Ayame snorted. "You better be lucky, she's saving your skin," Kouga glared. "Do I really need to bring up the fight we just had?" Ayame glared back. "Only because you had help," Kouga scoffed. "Do you two really think you could take me on your own?" Kouga asked Ayame. "Does it really matter?" Kagome asked. "We should put more of our effort into finding everyone else, and figure out what's going on," Kagome said. "You don't like me," Kagome pointed to Ayame. "And you don't like each other," she gestured to the two of them. "Despite all that we _need _to find out what's going on and find our friends," Kagome said. "I don't hate him," Ayame said. "He seems to have something against me," Ayame pointed to Kouga. "You stole my fucking jewel shards you bitch, of course I 'have something against you!'" Kouga yelled. "See?" Ayame asked. "I can be mature and cordial, but he," she looked at Kouga, "is being immature." "Why you!" "Kouga!" Kagome shouted. "I know you're mad at her, but can you at least not speak to her or yell at her?" Kagome asked. "Please?" she pouted. "Fine," Kouga said. "But that mutt and her pets better stay away," he grumbled.

...

**Well we end it on that note! To tell you fans, Inuyasha won't be important until he finds either, Ty lee and Azula, Mai and Zuko, or Ayame. I hope he finds them and becomes important! XD! ...Or maybe not... ;) anyway, read and review.**


End file.
